


Proper Hipster

by starwarned



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blow Jobs, Established Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Explicit Sexual Content, Gay Sex, M/M, POV Simon Snow, Shameless Smut, Simon Snow is Gay for Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Simon Snow's Wings and Tail, Smut, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch Is Gay for Simon Snow, author definitely didn't write this while watching a zombie movie, bearded bazzy boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:27:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25371643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starwarned/pseuds/starwarned
Summary: Scruff!Baz featuring ManBun!Baz.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 147





	Proper Hipster

**Author's Note:**

> hello! this is kind of a sequel to my other fic, Scruff Burn, but not enough to make it a second chapter on there. just some more smut. :)

**SIMON**

  
  


I wake up to Baz’s mouth already on mine. 

I stir a little bit and kiss him back before I can think about it too much, reaching up to press my hands against his cheeks, smiling into his mouth as I feel the stubble along his face.

Baz has kept his beard going strong for two months now. It’s even a more significant beard now and I’m  _ still  _ jealous  _ and _ turned on. It’s less scratchy when I kiss him (my cheeks and chin thank Merlin for that), but I still find myself rubbing my hands over his jaw quite often. 

Baz pulls away and I finally open my eyes, blinking and rubbing my palms against my face. I adjust so I can sit up and stretch out my wings from where they’ve been cramped underneath me. 

Baz has disappeared into the bathroom again. 

“Why’d you wake me up?” I ask, voice gravelly from lack of use. 

“I was just going to kiss you and then leave,” Baz calls back. “You’re welcome to go back to sleep, I just have a study group I have to get to.” 

I roll my eyes. Fucking ace student. 

Baz’s classes have been going well, but the closer we get to finals, the more time he spends on campus and studying. The less time he spends with me.

“Well, I’m up now,” I whine. There’s a really deep ache in my right wing that is probably going to prevent me from going back to sleep so I swing my legs over the edge of the bed and try to will myself to get up. I can’t even manage to lift my head, instead staring down at my feet.

Baz steps out of the bathroom and comes over to me, stepping in between my legs to lean down and tap my chin, kissing me. He smells and tastes like mint.

I reach up to push my hands through his hair only to find it tied up in a bun. I pull away from the kiss to look up at his new hairstyle. He’s striking. Alright, he’s always incredibly striking, but having the majority of his hair pulled away from his face gives me more access to his cheekbones and the soft shapes of his nose. His eyes look brighter without being shadowed by the curtains of his hair.

“This is nice,” I say, tugging on the few hairs that are untucked from his bun (that I’m sure he painstakingly chose the placement of). “Have you ever worn your hair like this?”

He smacks my hand away, but his usually pouty mouth has upturned a little bit into a smile. “No,” he says. “I woke up later than I’d hoped and didn’t have time to shower. It’s long enough I can do this now.” 

“You look a proper hipster, love.” 

Baz scoffs. “Thanks.” 

I wrap my hands around the backs of his thighs and pull him tight to me so I can press my face into the front of his shirt. His hands drift down to settle into my hair. It’s a comfortable place for both of us to be.

“Don’t go to your study group,” I whisper, kissing his stomach. 

Baz doesn’t answer, sighing a little bit as he cards his fingers through my messy curls. 

I push open the bottom of Baz’s shirt so I can kiss his skin between where the buttons are holding the fabric. He sighs and tugs at my hair a little bit, egging me on. I undo the bottom button I can have more access. I press kisses along the waistband of his jeans and slide my hands around to pinch at his arse, just to be a tease. 

Baz stutters his hips forward but removes his hands from my hair to cup my chin. “I have to go, Snow.” 

“Do you?” I ask, kissing Baz’s palm as I slide my hands around to his front and slide them slowly down his legs. I move my face out of his grasp so I can run my tongue along his stomach, kissing just along the soft line of hair he has there. I unbutton two more buttons so I really have free reign. He’s so  _ fit _ . 

“I have to be out the door in five minutes and I still haven’t eaten.” 

I lean in to press my face against the crotch of Baz’s jeans, mouth open so he can feel my breath. “Eat a granola bar and let me suck you off.” 

“Fuck,” Baz swears. “The mouth on you.” He seems to think about it, only for a few seconds, before nodding. “No fucking teasing,” he says, pushing me away from him long enough to undo his jeans. (He buttons his shirt back up, though, the prick. That’s certainly classified as teasing.)

I tug the jeans down his legs, along with his pants in one motion. I’m not wasting any time. The second I have my mouth on his cock, Baz’s fingers dig back into my hair. I grab onto his hips to give me more leverage as I push him deep enough into my mouth that my nose presses against his stomach. I focus on breathing through my nose as I duck my head back and forth along him, using my hand to wrap around the base of his dick when I have to pull back and take a bit of a breather. I pull off to run my tongue along the underside of his cock and Baz moans, bucking his hips forward slightly. I can tell he’s holding back.

I pull off Baz completely. “You can,” I say softly, looking up at him. He looks beautiful. His cheeks are flushed (he fed before we went to sleep, so he’s got an influx of blood to access) and his pupils are dilated. 

Baz looks down at me. “Are you sure?” He pushes his tongue against his bottom lip like he’s trying to figure out if I mean it or not.

I nod and run my tongue over his hip, grinning when he inhales. I bite down. 

Baz grunts and nods, tugging at my curls to pull me back onto him. “Fuck,” he says quietly.

I force my brain to concentrate on twisting my hand over the base of Baz as he moves his hands to the back of my head to fuck into my mouth faster. I suck and hollow out my cheeks, digging my nails into the backs of Baz’s hips as I hum. Baz responds to that well, whimpering and pressing deeper into my throat. 

“Fuck, Simon,” Baz breathes, speeding up his hips as I suck harder. I run my tongue over the head of his cock, sucking carefully and getting  _ too much  _ pleasure from making him sound and look like this.

I groan against him as he yanks on the hair at the back of my head. 

“Crowley,” Baz grunts. 

He uses his grip on my hair to bring himself close to the edge, murmuring my name in between curses as I keep up with his movements and tease my tongue along his cock to get him there faster. I press my tongue along the underside of his dick and pull back just enough to suck at the head sharply. I push back down on him as quickly as I can manage. Baz is panting, yanking at my hair and bringing tears to the corners of my eyes because of the pressure. 

I’m ignoring my gag reflex as I wrap my hands around him, gripping just below his arse, and push his cock down my throat, hollowing my cheeks and inhaling the scent of him. God, he smells like sex. 

“Shit,” Baz finally chokes out. “I’m gonna-” he cuts himself off with a pinched groan. 

I push back and forth along him faster, sucking harshly before his hips are stuttering, rocking forward as he tenses and comes into my mouth. I swallow immediately, shutting my eyes and ignoring my desire to breathe as I hold onto Baz tightly. Once I pull off of him, bringing a hand up to wipe my mouth, I look up at him and grin.

Baz takes a shaky breath untangles his fingers from my hair to press them against my shoulders. He leans down and kisses me softly. 

“No witty remark,” I observe, laughing a little bit. “That good, huh?” 

“Eh, it was alright.” He’s still panting. 

“There’s that snarky comment that I know and love,” I say, rolling my eyes. I pull his pants and jeans back up his legs and fasten them. “Can I get you a granola bar before you leave?” 

Baz nods and takes a step back, grabbing my hands and pulling me up so he can kiss me while I’m standing. 

“Don’t go,” I murmur against his mouth, wrapping my arms around him tighter. 

Normally, Baz would fight me about it. He usually would whinge and complain that his study group needs him, but this time he just kisses me harder and holds me closer. Baz pulls away after a moment and tilts my head to the side to suck and bite softly just under my earlobe, making me fucking weak in the knees. His stubble scrapes across my cheek as his jaw works over my skin and I lean into it. 

Baz doesn’t give me any sort of reason that he’s still kissing me versus grabbing his books and sprinting out the door, but I’m not about to stop him. 

I gasp into Baz’s mouth when he gropes at my arse, reaching up to tug at his hair until remembering it’s up in a bun. I groan a little bit in frustration and pant against Baz as I whisper, “I like your hair like this a lot, but it’s harshing my vibe.” 

Baz laughs and bites at my lip teasingly. “Well, you can’t take it out,” he insists. “I still have to go.” 

Tugging back, I frown at him. “You’re definitely late.” I’m surprised he even still wants to go. He hates being tardy to anything.

Baz presses his forehead against mine and he shrugs. “I’ll skip study group.” 

Coming from Baz, that is the highest of compliments.   
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> also uh just so y'all know, the girl I like and I are dating now :) very exciting stuff so thank you for all your support.


End file.
